Invisible
by Blumacaw13
Summary: "I didn't see you there." Says, everyone. I'm sick of the jokes, the harassing and no one ever seeing who I am. I'm invisible. Yes, you heard me. And I'm SICK of it. GriffinxOC I don't own Hotel Transylvania but I wish I did...
1. Visibility It hurts

**A/N: Here we go, first hotel Transylvania story. **

**Summary: "I didn't see you there." Says, everyone. I'm sick of the jokes, the harassing and no one ever seeing who I am. I'm invisible. Yes, you heard me. And I'm SICK of it.**

**Invisible**

What is a Zing, really? I don't know. Because it's never happened to me. I don't really care. Love's never really been something I've 'seriously' thought about. Because…ha, I've never really been loved before. I've only spoken thirty-four words to you guys and I'm already tearing up. Yeah, that's what my life's come to; counting how many words I speak. That's 60 words now.

I'm the 'Invisible man' and I hate that. Hello, people, my name's Griffin. G-R-I-F-F-I-N.

I sit on the roof. It's the only place I feel safe. No one can see me, so… I do get hurt a lot. I still got claw marks on my face from Drac. I deserve it. I did slap him pretty hard. Didn't have to go all scratchy on me. Anyway, yeah. I'm up here right now. That's how I'm writing to you guys. GTYGKJG^JTJHK

Sorry, someone backed into me. I look up and WHO do I see? Mavis. She's like, the only one who calls me by my name. "Oh, sorry Uncle Griffin…I…didn't see you there." I smile and stand up; she giggles and steals my glasses. HUFMGUKFR. GOLVGKVCRUDUHGBUFY

"I can't see anything. How far am I from the ROOOFFF-!?" It's lucky she grabbed me…because I would have fallen to my death. I can see again.

"Sorry. It's lucky I grabbed you…You would have died." What, can she read my mind or something?! "Anyway, I was looking for you, come on." I follow Mavis down the hotel stairs. That makes two hundred and forty nine words. As we go lower into the hotel, I can hear pop music. I see three girls, one that looked around my age, one around the age of Mavis and one right in-between. I'm staring at the one my age, the one singing. She's playing drums too. Hot.

"Hey Mavis!" She calls. Probably didn't see me. Typical. She walks towards us. She's wearing fingerless gloves, a long sleeved t-shirt with a black t-shirt over it and jeans. She has a big fluffy fox tail and pointy ears. She's got a human face and reddish-blonde hair. She bumps into me. And I fall on my butt. She clasps a hand over her mouth when she realizes she's knocked over SOMEONE.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even see you there, I'm sorry." I get to my feet and look at her. She's looking at her shoes, I think she's embarrassed. This is not good; I'm losing count of words… I go to leave, but Mavis picks my glasses off again. I fall over and glare at her. She doesn't see it.

"Griffin, this is Nyla, she's one of my friends." I can't see Nyla. She can't see me. Mavis throws my glasses back. I still can't see. She flicks my glasses down and like magic I can see again. Nyla's right in my face. I gasp.

"You scared me…" I whisper, rubbing one arm with another nervously. She giggles like she can see how embarrassed I am. I realize I know the other two girls. I've seen them around the hotel. One of them's a werewolf, Rikky, and the other is like a puppy, Sophie. She's Mavis's age. They practically tackle me in a hug. "Whoa!" I laugh. Nyla's not laughing at me, she's laughing with me. Sophie's bouncing up and down.

"Wanna hear us play?! You GOTTA hear us play!" I'm happy around these guys.

"Hit it." I say, and Sophie, Rikky and Nyla go to their positions. They begin and I've officially lost count. I listen and my world slows. A thing of light dashes across the lens of my glasses and I swear it happened to Nyla as well. Mavis smiles and I can tell she saw it happen too. We better not have zinged. Not ready for that. I leave and I hear them stop. I can't take it anymore. I dash past Wanda and my glasses fall off. I run into my hotel room and flop down on my bed. I can't see anything again.

"I'm invisible. I'm nothing. No one can see me. No one." I'm crying now. I hear a knock on my door and hear my shrunken head yell 'Do not disturb'.

"Hey, you dropped your glasses!" It's Wanda.

"Is he even in there?" That's Eunice.

"I'm in here."

"Invisible Man, let us in." I hear Eunice complain. "Let the boys deal with this." Wanda quickly opened the door and tossed my glasses in. I got up and crawled on the ground, feeling around for my glasses. I finally grasped them and put them back over my eyes. One of the lenses was cracked, either from them falling or someone stepping on them.

I'm alone.

I switch my flickering light off and pull the covers over my head. I'm not sleeping. I'm crying.

…

As night came, I stretched. I smacked the alarm clock and it bit me. "Ow."

"Don't smack me, snooze boy." I throw myself out of bed and make my way over to the door, combing my hair a little before I leave. The shrunken head tries to make conversation with me.

"Well, well, if it isn't cry baby invisible man."

"Leave me alone."

"Oh you're such a joy to SEE in the morning." I feel like killing it. Instead, I try to make a point.

"Okay, one, your eyes are stitched shut. Two, I'm invisible." I walk away with my hands in my pockets. No one notices this. The only thing telling I'm sad is the current shape of my glasses. I go to Murray's door and knock on it. Murray opens the door and smiles. I can tell he's happy to see me.

"Hey, Griff, what's happening man?!" We do our secret hand shake. It's nothing. Heheheheh. Murray walks with me down the halls and we see a see-through door, glowing different colours. We enter and I almost immediately start coughing. "You okay?" Murray asks me swiping away the dust and well, I guessed it was probably magic.

"Yeah…but…who is that?" I gesture towards a figure in the cloud on pink smoke. The figure whirls around me and I'm dizzy.

"Hi, boys!" A female voice taunts us. We wave.

"Hello?" We say in unison. The dust clears and a blonde fairy wearing a bright pink dress is in front of us.

"I'm Crystal Dreamheart. I make people's dreams come true." I feel Murray give me a shove. "What's your wish, sweetie?" Crystal asks me. I take a deep breath and then tell her.

"I want to be visible." I spat. Crystal taps me on the head and each time she taps me you can see more of me.

"Of course, like all good things, there's a catch."

"Well spit it out!" I snap. Her expression doesn't change.

"Every time you say anything related to your invisibility you'll weaken. And if you say it too much then…oops. You're dead."

"Wait, so I CAN'T get out of this…I'll just die?" I ask. This isn't happening. One of you tell me this isn't happening. Crystal smirks, and then blows a puff of magic at me. I guess that was the catch.

"Well there is one way to get out of it. But you gotta figure it out yourself." She giggles and disappears into thin air leaving a cloud of pink glitter. Murray screams when he looks at me.

"I CAN SEE YOU!"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone about this. They're obviously not gonna know who it is, so, I'm gonna pretend to be someone else."

"What's your name?" That hits me…I didn't really think about that.

"I don't really…" We hear something and turn to see Nyla staring at us, arms crossed.

"You're not invisible."

"I never was invisibl—AH!" It was like something just punched me straight in the gut. "Oh, god, that hurt." It did, it really did. Nyla's not falling for it.

"I can see you." I and Murray stare at her.

"Of course you can see me; I'm not invisib-AYY!" I'm never going to say that word again. Invisible. Invisible, invisible. OW! What, I'm not even allowed to write it anymore? Fine. One of you willing to save me? Help me out here!

…

I just don't care anymore. I'm happy. For once. I skip up to Dracula. In shock, he goes to hit me. "DON'T HIT ME!" His eyes widen.

"Griffin is that YOU?!" He asks. I eye him.

"Yes it's me, stupid!" I snap. He looms over me, and then hugs me.

"I can see you my friend!" His closed eyes snap open when he notices Wayne and Frank staring at us. They crack up laughing and I narrow my eyes and tackle Wayne. When I tackle him, my hands burn.

Why are my hands burning?

"Buddy, your hands!" Wayne yelps. I get off him and stand up to stare at my hands. My hands are glowing. I clap them together and there is a big white ball in between them. I clap my hands together and the ball launches forwards, narrowly missing Johnny, who becomes wide eyed. I stare in horror.

"Whoa." Johnny breathes, startled. I'm startled too. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I don't know, but I can't control it." I say, as a tiny one forms on the end of my finger. I shoot it, and it hits Drac right in the eye. He glares at me. I can only just see him. My visions blurry. I can hear him yelling at me, but then I hear worried voices and see someone beside me…

It's all black now…


	2. Two Lives Left

**A/N: Back with another chapter!**

**Invisible**

I groan. Someone's shaking me. I fling my arms in the air. "Hey, ex-invisible guy, Wakey, Wakey." That's Nyla. I know because of that velvety voice, it's beautiful. I open my eyes and see I'm still on the floor in the lobby. It's daytime, and Dracula's covering himself. None of them left.

"Griffin, are you okay?" Dracula asks me. I don't know what to say, but I get to my feet with Nyla's help.

"What happened?"

"You went all weird…You were shooting things of light at us. " Johnny says. Guys, did I really do that? Tell me.

"Yes, and you got me right in dee eye." Dracula hisses. "Just because you're not invisible, doesn't give you the right to hit me."

"Uh, it actually takes away my right to hit you, because before you couldn't see me, now, you can! AHHH CRAP!" Seriously, I've had enough already.

"You're acting weird." Frank says, slapping the back of his hand to my forehead. It almost knocks me over. "It's not a temperature."

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT INVISIBLE!" I snap, getting stressed out. I wince when the pain hits me in the nose. It's bleeding now.

"You're nose is bleeding." Wayne points out, passing me a tissue that I hold to my nose. There is a small pink tornado and Crystal appears. I snap a ball of light at her and she dodges with a giggle.

"Nice try, Griffin." She taunts. The others step out of her way for some reason. She's in my face. "10 more times and you're dead."

Is she talking about the catch?

"What do you mean?" I hear someone ask. It's Murray. He knows about the catch, what's he asking for?

"If he talks about his invisibility, he'll weaken. If he says anything related to it 10 more times, he'll die."

"What about the things I've been shooting from my hands?!" I ask, a threatening tone in my voice.

"Oh, that has to do with the only way out." Crystal taps me on the head and disappears. 10 more times… that's not much. I want to run away and hide. It used to be easy. You know, when I was…YAAAH…you know… Nyla's staring at me, why is she staring at me?

"Is that true?"

"Y-yeah…" I choke. I've only got nine times left…It's sorta like nine lives.

"You're like a cat now." Mavis says. I SWEAR she knows what I'm thinking. I'm staring down at my feet and I realize I should've been careful what I'd wished for.

"I wanna be invisible." I wish. There's blood dripping down my arm now. One of the zombie guys comes up to me with a first aid kit and slaps a plaster on my arm. I wince.

"Well, on the BRIGHTER side of things…there's a party on tonight…And we're gonna need some help. You wanna help us Griff? Help get your mind off things?" Rikky asks me, and I nod. Nyla grabs my hand and drags me away.

…

We walk down to where we hear someone sing solo. Mavis is with me, Rikky and Nyla and we watch in amazement as Sophie's belting out a beautiful song with a beautiful voice. Her voice fades out when she realizes we're watching.

"Sophie, that was amazing!" I say, and Sophie blushes.

"Well…I just…can't show it…"

"You just did!" Rikky smiles. Sophie blushes even more and pushes her way past us, running up the stairs. Nyla and I exchange glances.

"I'll go talk to her." Nyla tells me, following Sophie up the stairs.

"Just you and me now." Rikky points out.

"Yeah, right."

"So, you're really gonna die?"

"Yeah…probably…"

"How many times have you got left?"

"Eight."

"Really?" I nod. I watch Rikky as she heads over to the microphone and runs her paw through her hair as she begins to sing.

"_I lost myself in fear of losing you_

_I wish I didn't do_

_But I did_

_I lost my own, my own identity_

_Forgot that you picked me for me_

_But now, I don't negotiate with insecurities_

_They always seem to get the best of me_

_I found I had to love myself, the way I wanted you to..._

_...love me,_

_No more second guessing_

_No, there's no more questioning_

_I'll be the one defining who I'm gonna be_

_No concealing feelings or changing seasonally_

_I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me_

_Sometimes I wish my skin was a costume_

_That I could just unzip_

_And strip_

_But who I am is who I'm meant to be_

_And it's who you are in love, in love with_

_So now, I don't negotiate with insecurities_

_They're gonna have to take a back seat_

_I know I have to love myself, the way I want you to..._

_...love me,_

_No more second guessing_

_No, there's no more questioning_

_I'll be the one defining who I'm gonna be_

_No concealing feelings, or changing seasonally_

_I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me_

_[2x]_

_No more standing in my own way_

_Let's go deeper, let's get closer_

_No more standing in my own way_

_(I want you to love me)_

_No more second guessing_

_No, there's no more questioning_

_I'll be the one defining who I'm gonna be_

_No concealing my feelings, or changing seasonally_

_I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me_

_No more second guessing_

_No, there's no more questioning_

_I'll be the one defining who I'm gonna be_

_No concealing feelings, or changing seasonally_

_I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me…" _I'm lost right now, I really am. Was that Rikki or some sort of popstar?!

"Wow, why are you girls so good?!"

"We don't really know, we just sounded good together." I'm feeling funny all of a sudden. I'm gonna test it out. Invisible. Ow. Okay, I'm fine.

"Rikky, I gotta go, I'm sorry." I say as I head back up the stairs. As I reach the top I feel something hit me. I turn around and see Crystal smiling at me evilly.

"What did you do to me?" I growl, flicking my curly red hair (Which is, by the way, incredibly sexy). She looks at her nails.

"I did it because, well, I don't like you, Griffin." She's glaring at me and I'm returning it. She slaps me across the face with her wand and I go to hit her. "Oh, I wouldn't. I just took away five of your chances."

"I've…only got…two more times…"

"Savor them like they're pancakes, because they won't last long." I feel myself getting weaker and there's blood all over my hands. Crystal shoots me a smile and disappears after saying, "Enjoy."

I see Nyla come out of Sophie's room. "She's okay now." When I don't turn around I can tell she's worried. "Griffin? You okay, buddy?" I can't show her this. I tumble to the ground. "GRIFFIN!" She's by my side and she rolls me over and sees the blood all over me.

"N-Nyla…" I stutter. She grabs my hand, getting blood all over her soft, fingerless gloves. I feel that zing again. Is she really my Zing? She wipes a thumb across my forehead. "Don't let Sophie see me…." I manage. She takes a shaky breath and then tries to get me back on my feet. As she drags me upwards, try and stand but almost fall again. She lays me gently back on the floor.

"It's okay; I'm getting help." She assures me. "DRAC! DRACULA! WAYNE! MURRAY! ANYBODY!" Dracula appears first.

"Nyla, what is the matter, you scare dee crap out of me?" She sits me up.

"It's Griffin, Drac, he's really bad."

"Oh, my goodness. Come with me, Griffin, I take you to get cleaned up." I can't manage to stand. He looks back at us, a little irritated, but he seems to understand. I feel myself slowly leaving consciousness.

"Drac…I don't think…I…can…stay…awake…" I just see him walk over and kneel beside me. Then I can't see anything, but I feel him grasp my hand.

"It's okay, my friend, you'll be okay."

**A/N: OMG GRIFFIN'S ONLY GOT TWO LIVES LEFT!**


	3. Kicked Out

**BTW here are the voices of my OC's**

**Nyla: Anne Hathaway**

**Rikki: Demi Levato**

**Sophie: Becky Gomez**

**Crystal: Lucy Lawless**

**Invisible**

When I wake up my hands are no longer covered in blood and I'm not in as much pain. Nyla's right beside me and I realize I'm in my hotel room. "Hey," Nyla says softly. I turn to her. "How ya feelin'?" She asks. I push myself up to look at her. I don't answer her question. "Mind telling me what happened?"

"Well, she sorta just slapped me…and…" Uh, should I tell her? You guys haven't helped me once, you know that? "…She took away five of my chances…"

"What? Oh, the mother—Where is that little brat? Imma set her straight!" Nyla screams. I widen my eyes and grab her arm.

"No, Nyla. You don't know what she's capable of." I warn her. "If she doesn't like you, you'll end up like this. Like me…Don't do that to yourself."

"Griffin…Crystal killed my mother with her tricks and catches. I'm not letting her take you from me too." I just sat and thought about her words. Did she like me too?

"Do you really care about me?" I ask. She looks at me funny.

"Of course," She says, "Why wouldn't I?" I thought about something and then realized that my dad died when I was young and still lived in the hotel.

"I'll be back." I say, trying to get up. I stumble a little, but then I'm fine. When I step into the hallway, I see the room me and Murray went inside that day. That day where the curse took over me. That day where I lost the chance to be who I really am. That day when I became this. Yeah. I really want to be…I'm not gonna say it because then I'll only have one chance left, but you know. I screwed up really bad and now I have nothing. Absolutely nothing. I hear Sophie singing again and I smile, before I walk over to Crystal's room. I slide the door open and enter. I'm instantly hit in the back of the head with one of those light balls. I hear Crystal giggle and her magic flies all over me. I snap a ball of light at her and she turns into dust then reforms in front of me.

"Poor, naïve little Griffin." She taunts me. She drags her wand across my face as she circles me. "Please tell me you weren't trying to kill me, were you?"

"I-," She presses a finger to my lips, shushing me. I harshly slap her arm away. "Don't shush me."

"Oh, I see how it is." She snaps her fingers and the lights go out.

"What the f-,"

"Hush, darling, don't say a word."

"Shut up, you trippy b***, what the hell are you on?" She puffs magic in my face and I cough. We walk further into her room. "Are you leading me down the road to hell?"

"If you shush, you'll see. Griffin, if you listen, you learn." We watch as big puffs of magic shoot near us. "This hotel is a dark place, a sad place, where no one is safe. Watch out, because it's a dangerous world."

"Uh, seriously, cut the singsong…" I back into the wall. Knives pop up on either side of my face. "Ah, crap!" I jump forwards.

"Stupid, naïve, oh Griffin, you're such a fool. Watch your step, you're about to fall." She tells me in a sing song voice. I almost step off the edge.

"You're really…dangerous."

"Good, that's the way I wanna be." She disappears behind a pole and I have my back against it. She pops out and goes 'BLEGH' and scares the crap outta me. She then grabs my hands. "Follow me." I flick my hands out of hers. She walks ahead of me with a sly smile. I try to escape but hit into something and fall over. As I go down to where Crystal is, I realized she's looking at a big fountain of her own magic. "You see this?" I nod and she swipes her hands upwards. She chants some weird thing and it all goes inside of her.

"Ewww." That was really disturbing. She glares towards me and red sparkles fall to the ground beneath her. She's wearing all red now and her eyes are all red. "Crystal?"

"Yes, Griffin?"

"Uh…" She glares at me like she's gonna turn me to stone. I shoot a ball of light at her and it hits her in the stomach.

"Ow. That tickles. C'mon, I know you can do better than that." Her devious smile almost scares me to death. She hisses at me and then focuses on something. A wall clock from across the room comes at me. I duck and bolt. _She's a demon. _I tell myself. _She's a demon… _I run into my hotel room and notice Nyla is gone. I sigh in contentment. "What makes you so happy?" HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET HERE?! "C'mon just tell me. You wouldn't want to be reduced to just a pair of glasses, would you?"

"Shut up." I snap. Bad choice. I feel something prick my skin. She's holding a double-bladed knife to my chest.

"I'll kill ya before you kill yourself, but before, I do…any questions?" She asks me I spot Nyla behind her. A sword goes straight through Crystal. Nyla glares at her and I mouth 'stop' to her. Crystal pulls out the sword and there isn't any blood on it. "Hmm. I'm afraid swords don't hurt me, dear. Now die." She goes to throw her knife at Nyla but Nyla ducks and roundhouse kicks Crystal in the face. Crystal falls over and shoots a ball of light at Nyla. I push Nyla out the way and take the hit.

"Owww…." I groan. My side, where it hit me, is bleeding now. I hold it for a few seconds then push Nyla back with my leg before shooting several balls of light at Crystal. One hits her in the head; the others hit her in the arms. There is a mark on her head but nothing on her arms. She falls to the ground, unconscious. I kick her out into the hallway.

"Oh my gosh, Griffin, are you okay?" I hold both my hands to my side. She gently puts her hands on mine. "You didn't have to do that…you…you could've…died…trying to save me…" She cries, before looking into my eyes. Her lips collide with mine and my eyes widen. _Omgomgomg she's kissing me… _

…

"No, I swear, this chic is a demon on STEROIDS. She's crazy, why can't you just evict her?" I complain to Drac, who seems to be ignoring me.

"Look, you have no proof she has mental issues." I glare at him.

"You wanna see my proof again?" I go to take the bandage off and he sighs.

"Look, Griffin, it's not that simple. Crystal is too dangerous to get rid of. Every time I try to evict her she threatens to kill me."

"You'd rather have all your friends drop dead in front of you? I'll take away BOTH of my chances in a minute! In-," He slaps me, and I slap him back. This goes on until we're in one of those childish slap fights.

"Stop, just…stop." I stop and he pushes me back a little. "Griffin, I'm sorry…there's nothing I can do." He apologizes. I scoff. "Please, buddy don't-,"

"Nah, I see how it is… She's paying you so she can stay here and MURDER PEOPLE!" Dracula sighs and I glare. He then looks at me.

"Griffin…I want you to leave." Oh, no way. What?

"Wait, what?" Dracula's eyes don't leave me. "You're evicting _me? _This is unbelievable." I glare at him. "I hope you're happy."

"Maybe…I am." His voice is cold, but by the look on his face I can tell he regrets it. I blink, and then turn around to go pack up my things. I feel his clawed hand on my shoulder before I get to far away. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do." I shake his hand off of my shoulder.

"Don't touch me. You said that already. You don't need to repeat it." I snap, pointing a finger in his face. He reaches for me again, but I slap his hand away. "Get your stupid hands away from me, Count Doofus." I turn away again and run. I kick my door open and get out a bag. I pack all my stuff inside, and then hear a flapping noise.

"Uncle Griffin?" Oh great. Mavis. I zip up the bag and sit there for a minute.

"Go away Mavis, before your dad sees you."

"Actually, it was him who told me to come see you. He said you were angry at him." Typical. Tries to make it up to me and blame it on me. He's the one who evicted me. He's the one throwing me out the hotel.

"Why shouldn't I be angry at him?" I say, slinging the bag over my shoulder. "I have a perfectly good reason to be." I turn towards Mavis who has her head tilted.

"What'd he do?" She asks, confused. Thought Captain Control Freak would've told her that.

"He evicted me." I spit. She gasps, then looks like she's gonna cry.

"But you're his best friend!" I just shake my head at her.

"I guess I'm not. Goodbye, Mavis." I walk past her and out the door. I see her looking at me as she then turns into a bat and flies around the corner. I make my way to the lobby where several people try to talk to me. Before I left, I scribbled a note to my friends. Hopefully they get it. As I reach the door, I feel a single tear trickle down my face. I then forcefully push the door open, and turn around to see Dracula coming towards me. Anger's filling me. "What do YOU want?!" I snap. Rage burns my heart and that's all I feel for the next two minutes.

"Look, Griffin. I know I cannot take back what I said, but I'm sorry with all my heart."

"I didn't even know you had one." I growl. He sighs before beginning to speak again.

"Still. You don't need to forgive me."

"I know I don't." I snap smartly.

"Okay enough with the smarty smarty." He says.

"Don't tell me what to do." I snarl. I turn around and walk away but feel someone give me a shove. I stumble sideways and then shoot a ball of light. I hear Drac cry in pain and I piss bolt. "I gotta go…I gotta go."


	4. The Freezies

**Invisible**

I'm so far away…it's like nothing matters anymore. I'm basically human like this. I struggle up a tree and watch as the sun rises. I begin to mutter a song.

"_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide…"_ The sun shines off my glasses and I settle down.

"Wow." I hear someone gasp. I turn around to see Nyla staring at me.

"Leave me alone."

"That was amazing, Griffin."

"What do you care?"

"I found your note." Nyla tells me, holding up the note I scribbled earlier. "Quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"Just go."

"And let you die out here?"

"No one would care."

"I suggest you get your butt back to the hotel."

"There's no point."

"Why are you being so negative?!"

"Because there's nothing to be positive about!"

"The fact that I dragged myself all the way out here to find you. The fact that everyone misses you like hell. The fact that you have friends who adore you. The…the fact that I love you." We could've argued for hours. The look on Nyla's face is telling me, 'Cat's out of the bag, I love you!' She won't love me if I ever get out of this.

"But you won't love me later."

"Just because you'll be invisible…doesn't mean I won't love you." We smile at each other and sarcastic clapping fills the air.

"Bravo, bravo. You'll win an Oscar for sappiest couple ever." It's Crystal, but…how'd she find us? "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business." She shot a huge ball of light at us and I remember me protecting Nyla and our surroundings going white and inverted. As we both crashed to the ground I managed to shoot a ball of light at Crystal, getting her in the head, her weak spot. I see Nyla push herself up and she looks at me.

"Grif, you okay?"

"I…I can't move."

"Sure."

"I know, but I'm really sore…and it's comfy like this…" I complained tiredly. "And I'm cold…" I felt Nyla grab my hands and pull me to my feet. We look at unconscious Crystal, and I get her in the head once more for good measure. Nyla passes me my bag and it weighs my arm down.

"C'mon, let's go back to the hotel and nail up crazy lady's room." I smile at her as she walks away, then my smile falls.

"I can't." I say. She turns towards me. I can tell she wants an explanation. "Dracula kicked me out."

"He wants you to come back. Him and Murray had a big argument over it after we found the note and he agreed to let you back in. It's party time." I gape at her and she giggles, grabbing my hand and dragging me along.

…

As we walk down the bridge I start to get nervous. "What if he doesn't let me in?"

"He will, trust me." We take one step in and I find everyone's eyes fixed on me. 10 seconds later, I'm engulfed in Murray's hug.

"Ow, Murray, that hurts, please stop." I manage. Murray chuckles and lets go and we do our secret handshake. Confused, re-read…I think chap 1? Anyway, I'll just spill it, don't bother. We did nothing. Heheheheh… I look up and see Dracula coming towards me.

"My friend…Can you bring yourself…to forgive me?"

"Hmm. I dunno." I joke, then nod. He puts a hand on my shoulder, and then quickly walks back.

"Griffin, what happened to you? Nearly gave me frostbites." What?

"Nyla, feel my arm." I say, holding my arm out to her. She feels it and does the exact same thing Drac did.

"You are freezing."

"I'm still going to the party."

"We'll see." Nyla smirked. I sat on one of the cushy lobby chairs and zipped my bag open, grabbing out a jacket. I threw it over my shoulders and put my head in my hands. Nyla comes and puts an arm around me. "It's okay. You just got the freezies." Freezies?

"What the heck are freezies?"

"Oh, don't worry, I've had them before, it's just, when you're not used to a certain environment and it's cold, you get the freezies, which means you're pretty much freezing for a few hours." Nyla explains, and I give her a look.

"Hey Drac, did I give you the freezies?"

"Only in my hand." Drac says, "Or that's just pins and needles."

"Heh." I chuckle. "So, is there anything anyone needs help with, y'know, before the party?" I watch as they all shake their heads. "Okay." I say, lowering my head a little.

"Unless you wanna…nah, it's okay." Johnny starts.

"What, what were you gonna say?" I urge.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to help us set up the karaoke, but you wouldn't be interested." He says, walking away.

"Of course I'm interested. Not really, but I just need something to do, I'm so bored!" I whine. Mavis grabs my hand and drags me along. What is with people and dragging me?!

…

"Test the microphone."

"I don't want to."

"Test it, c'mon man."

"I don't want to."

"Griffin."

"Not listening."

"Just do it."

"ALALALALA NOT LISTENING ALALALALA…" We kept that argument going for ten seconds. I went up and tapped the side of the microphone to see if it was working. "There, I tested it. Happy?" I grumbled.

"Use it." Johnny smirked.

"Oh, how do I use it, like this?!" I picked up the microphone and went to throw it at Johnny, who covered his face.

"If you misuse the microphone, I'm just gonna have to show you how it's done."

"Oh, what are you gonna sing, 'Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?'?" I ask. I see Johnny's face go red with embarrassment and I crack up laughing in realization.

*2 Minutes later*

"_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on, let's go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why!" _We sing, ignoring Mavis's hysterical laughter. Our singing is woeful and out of tune.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman_

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bike around the hall?_

_I think some company is overdue..._

_I've started talking to_

_The pictures on the walls_

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by_

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock_

_Please, I know you're in there_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say have courage_

_And I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Please let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to build a snowman?" _ Mavis is still laughing so hard she looks like she'd pass out, and I start laughing to in realization of what we just did. Johnny, however, looks offended.

"Dude, I put my heart and soul into that!" He complains, I take a small break from laughing to say,

"Are you sure?" Then go back to laughing.

"Why are you such a meanie?"

"Aww, sorry, Johnny, I'm sorry I don't wanna build a snowman." I tease between laughs. Johnny gives us a face like: -_-.

**Thought I'd give you a little humor this chappie! Griffin's got the freezies and Johnny wants to build a snowman…apparently.**

**Songs:**

**Demons- Imagine Dragons**

**Do You Want To Build a Snowman? – Frozen Soundtrack**


End file.
